


One week

by Kru



Series: once we are together [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Danny couldn't be happier, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Spoilers, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve is a greedy bastard, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Travel, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"In the heat of the moment he takes his phone out and snaps a pic of his coffee. Carried by the wave of strange feelings that he still doesn’t understand, he writes the cheesiest line in his entry life.</i><br/><i>“It’s almost like you’re here with me,” Steve reads again in his thoughts, wincing at the whole thing, but he attaches the picture and presses the send button before he can change his mind."</i><br/>Or the one where Steve is dragged to Paris, Danny calls him thru the secure line and their conversation doesn't end on a question about cargo pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I said to a girl in Parisian Starbucks that my name is Danno? It's not my fault that I think about them a lot. Then I send the picture to [killym*](http://killym.tumblr.com/) and everything escalated pretty quickly... So here it is, a v-day present for all of you :)
> 
> Edited by the best editor ever - Gabby (I'll never pay you back for everything you do for me!)
> 
>  *Danny's answer is all her fault!

Steve walks into the first Starbuck he sees when he gets off the metro station at Opera, because really, he doesn’t know where to go in this strange city and Starbucks looks familiar. The interiors are almost the same as those in Honolulu. There a re used tables, old leather couches, and high barstools under the windows. They are also all occupied like in Honolulu.

Why do people even come here when they have all this different stuff in Paris? Steve thinks about it as he looks around a little dumbfounded. The coffee shop is mostly packed with Asians and Americans so probably it’s also a familiar spot for them, he concludes. That and a free WIFI spot so they can populate cyber space with millions of pictures taken that day. Case solved.

He wonders if all those people thought that coming to Paris on Valentine’s Day is romantic or something. The city is crowded but he doesn’t know if it’s a usual thing but he knows for a fact that Paris is gray, rainy, and a little bit cruel today even though pink and red hearts pop out of every corner. It doesn’t seem to him like a perfect V-day. For him they should chose Oahu and spend this day under a perfectly clear, starry sky on the beach .  Maybe with beers, some BBQ, and a lot of sex. God, yes, sex could be good right now. Steve would have chosen this way of spending this V-Day so he wouldn’t be here in this hole of grayness and sadness. Because really, how is this even pleasant? The cold, the rain, the rudeness, and the attitudes of all these people. Is this how Jersey looks like in February? Maybe Danny would like it .

Steve tears his eyes from the interiors to browse the menu board. Standing there with his hands in his cargos’ pockets, he doesn’t have the slightest idea what to order. He isn’t big on coffee and even if he sometimes craves for some they go to a different place where the coffee is so good that Danny makes all those insanely hot noises as he drinks his Kona brew. To be honest, he tags along only to listen to that and compare it with all those moans and murmurs Danny makes when they fuck. Just to be sure that he’s still better then coffee. He probably is. At least that’s what Danny says when he kisses him with his lips tasting of vanilla. Oh, yeah… that one. That flavor was good. 

“And the size?” The girl asks from behind the till. “Medium or…”

“The biggest one,” Steve interrupts her, wondering when he’d said something aloud.

That isn’t like him. He isn’t that easily distracted but to be honest, the whole day hasn’t been his best one. Or more like, his whole week wasn’t his best. He’s been summoned to take a part in this… in this something. Called on as active duty just to bring some insight into an op that might be connected with something he did a very long time ago. Now he thinks it was pointless to agree to assist in the whole thing. The guys from Interpol treat him and the other two that came along like they are some necessary evil, just wanting their whole intel without filling them in. And Steve gets that, this isn’t their playground, this time everything is focused in Europe, and they’re only here to help, but sitting out while others work isn’t his thing. It really isn’t. He could do so much more if he had stayed at home. Back at home there might be some case where he would be useful and needed. And even if there wasn’t anything to do at work, he could take Grace for a long run on Koko Head and then spend the entire weekend with Danny. He misses him. Fuck, it’s only been one week and he misses Danny so horribly that he pouts like some schoolboy… like the miserable kid who hit on Grace a couple of months ago and Danny had to have a talk with him. 

Or maybe he’s worse because when the girl asks him for a name to put on the cup, he says, “Danno…“

He wants to correct her but it’s already too late, because she has already written the first letter, looking at him with a silent question. “Yeah, it can be Danno,” he agrees, saying the name slower so she can catch it. She probably wouldn’t know how to write his name anyway.

He takes the cup from the barista carefully, puts on a cartoon slave that still doesn’t cover the name. Huge, black letters looks at him as he takes the stairs to the next floor in hope of finding some place to sit. He’s lucky enough to find a spot beside a window. It’s a good place, the table for four is empty and it’s situated in the corner so he can observe the whole floor and the entry while still having a view of the whole street. And maybe those safety habits aren’t so necessary here but he likes to be prepared rather than sorry. 

Surprisingly the old, saggy couch is comfortable and his legs can fit under the table so he relaxes a little. He looks at the moving city below and the people inside, feeling miserably lonely. Everyone seems to have a pair here. Everyone. Except him, of course. The whole shop lives its own life, people are changing within minutes. There are new faces, new colors whereas outside everything seems to be gray and enclosed in rain. The sky becomes darker, but even the light of the street lamps somehow make the streets look sad. 

How did he become so sentimental? When did it even happen? When did he start to think of this day like assome special day? The whole idea of it was stupid. Valentine’s Day has been designed just for consumption and to fill a gap between Christmas and Spring so people wouldn’t feel down. That isn’t the case in Hawaii. In Hawaii no one feels down because there’s sun all year around. So maybe it was just the fact that he’s away from home and away from Danny that he feels so fucking lonely. Maybe if Danny could have been here with him, he wouldn’t have to admit to himself that he really wants to do something special on Valentine’s? He really shouldn’t have left Oahu.

Steve looks at the cup again. What would it be like to see Danny sitting across the table? What would it be like to show him Paris and walk these street side by side? That… That could be really good. Like, _really_ good. They could like have sex all nights It doesn’t bother him that this makes him look like some horny bastard who only wants one thing. The thing is that they haven’t had a lot of free time lately, the last case was long and exhausting as fuck, they didn’t see each other that much even if they did live under the same roof, so he misses things. That’s just normal, right? He’s a healthy grown-up man and he just wants _his_ man. And today is this ridiculous V-day and everyone would be fucking like rabbits while he would spend the night in some anonymous hotel room, thousands of miles away from Danny.

In the heat of the moment he takes his phone out and snaps a pic of his coffee. Carried by the wave of strange feelings that he still doesn’t understand, he writes the cheesiest line in his entry life.

“It’s almost like you’re here with me,” he reads again in his thoughts, wincing at the whole thing, but he attaches the picture and presses the send button before he can change his mind.

He doesn’t expect to get an answer. It’s 7 AM in Honolulu and Danny is probably still in be-

His phone vibrates with the signal of a new message and Steve quickly unlocks the screen to read: “You too, baby.”

He frowns at the text, trying to figure out a deeper meaning of it, maybe even some confession, but then comes the attached picture, and because Danny is an asshole, Steve sees Danny’s palm on it. No. Not only his palm. The hand takes only the foreground then there is a vague outline of the rest of Danny’s lower body in the distance. It’s just a blurry line, really ,  but it’s enough for Steve to make him feel his neck burn and there is this tightness in his chest and well, there is a little bit of tightness in his pants too. 

He bites his lips as he swears quietly. He knows this part of Danny so fucking well. By now, he knows by heart every curve and every shape of Danny. He’s licked those flat, deliciously tanned abdominals, getting lower and deeper many times. He knows the taste of Danny’s skin perfectly. He can even recall it now. He can taste it on the tip of his tongue. God, he wants to suck Danny so hard right now.

“Sonofabitch,” he repeats, looking at the pic closer and then he can’t help but smile.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket he sees that some people around are looking at him oddly. Maybe it’s because now he is grinning like a madman. He can see it in the window’s reflection when he turns and tries to suppress his smile.

He finishes his coffee wondering if this could be true. Is Danny really doing it now? Is he thinking about Steve? And what does he think? Fuck. Really. Fuck Danny and his sense of humor. Fuck him in both ways. Seriously, now Steve feels even worse. Now he has this whole thing in his head and he’ll have to spend one more week with just the image.

He thinks about it the whole way back to his hotel, walking down the street in the pouring rain, in the underground, and then running up the stairs to his room. He tries not to imagine Danny’s picture but it comes to his mind easily, so by the time Steve closes the door he’s hard, breathing heavy from the run, and all wet from the rain. 

A shower would be perfect right now, he considers as he tosses off his wet parka. He also knows that it would mean probably a couple of hours of stem and water if he took a shower now and he really doesn’t want to be so desperate .  No, he wouldn’t be that guy. He’s better than that. He doesn’t want to be a horny teenager who jerks off in the shower for hours so no one could hear him over the stream of water. He wouldn’t be-

“Oh, fuck it,” he says, striping off his trousers in a rush. 

In the same moment the phone rings. Of course it rings. His whole life is like intermittent sex. And it’s not _his_ phone. It’s the secure line. Double fuck.

Steve looks at the screen trying to recall the number but it’s an unknown one so he answers it with, “It’s McGarrett” trying to sound as professional and less irritated as he can be under the current circumstances.

“Hey, baby” he hears Danny’s harsh, morning voice. 

And that, that right there is a surprise he had never seen coming. His breath catches in his throat when he asks, “Danny?”

“Well, good morning to you too.” Danny says like he’s grinning madly.

“But how-I mean, it’s a secure line,” he answers, sitting at the edge of his bed. “How did you get the number?”

“I can’t call you on your private phone, can I?” Danny explains carefully. “I fought to get this number form those fucking Interpol people, lying that I had some highly important news for you about the case, just so I could hear your voice.”

“You know, if I’d pull something like that and used that excuse to obtain a secure number just to use it for personal reasons; I would have never heard the end of it from you?” Steve asks, smiling into the phone anyway.

“Do you seriously want to talk about misconduct when we haven’t heard each other for a week?” Danny repeats, sounding a little desperate on his end. “Steve, for a _week_ ,”

“So you mean that ,  that this is what? Your way of spending V-day with me or something?”

“Yeah, you goof.” Danny murmurs, “I wanted to call you and try something but of course you came up with some stupid, irritating questions first.”

“It wasn’t-“ Steve wants to oppose, but Danny interrupts him immediately.

“Steven,” he rise his voice. “I will seriously hang up if you don’t stop.”

“Okay,” he breaths out slowly, “Okay, so what do you want to try?”

“You’re in your room, right? I thought about this thing,” Danny starts, lowering his voice. “About… Like, maybe I’m still in bed. I’m still hard. I didn’t touch myself because I wanted to do it with you on the phone?”

“On the phone,” Steve manages to say while a storm of thoughts stumble through his head when he picks up on every word Danny just said. His body must pick up on them faster because suddenly he feels a strong shudder going down his spin when he breathes out the next questions, “Like have sex while on the phone? And you’re still in bed. Still hard like in the pic? God, Danny…”

“I’m harder,” Danny murmurs and again there is the sound of sheets rubbing against Danny’s skin.

Steve gasps when he asks, “How hard?”

“Leaking,” the other man whispers into the phone. “I didn’t touch myself. At all. I’m all hard just from thinking about you.”

Steve moans at that, pressing out a weak, “Fuck.”

“I’d love that,” Danny says lowly, “I’d really love that. I want to get inside you. Get in that tight place of yours and fuck you deep and hard.”

With that Steve isn’t capable of holding it in any longer. His hand finds a place on his body. He palms softly at his cock that is ready for the ride in seconds, again pressing through the fabric of his boxers. He really is a horny teenager after all but he doesn’t feel ashamed to act like one in his mid-thirties because he’s with Danny so it’s all understandable. Danny would be able to drive anyone crazy. He’s that good. But it’s Steve who Danny chose, so now he has to deal with it. And he probably knows that too, because he just continues to speak in that low voice.

“Are you dressed?” He asks quietly.

“No,” Steve answers quickly, “I mean, yes… I have a tank and boxers on.”

“Good,” Danny murmurs to his ear. “Put the phone on speaker. Take off the boxers. Leave the top on.”

“Bossy,” Steve says before he changes the phone’s set up and settles more comfortably on the bed.

He moves his hips up and slides his underwear off in one move. The fabric raw against his cock that now lays heavy on his thighs waiting for him to touch it.

“Why the top though?” Steve asks instead, because that request makes him curious and when he’s curious about Danny’s doings he’s even more turned on.

He can hear Danny smile when he answers, “I don’t know. I just love to watch you every morning like that,” he says with a warm voice, “When you wake up and go to pee, you have on your only tank and I can see your bare ass, that fucking perfect ass I fucked the night before and then there’re your heavy balls and your half hard cock sliding against your thighs when you walk back. Christ, it’s something.” Danny finishes, his voice heavy with desire.

“Are you…” Steve asks, clearing his throat. “Are you touching yourself now?”

“Yeah, just a little.”

“How little?”

“Just with the tip of my fingers,” Danny murmurs, “Long, lazy strokes. Like you do it.”

Steve moans at that. He really moans as his hips rock up uncontrollably. He still didn’t touch himself. He’s painfully hard but he wants Danny to be the one who allows him to do it. He loves when Danny tells him what to do. Well, at least in bed. In bed he loves to give everything to that man.

“What do you want, Steven?” Danny asks carefully, his voice is influenced by fondness and his smile.

“I want you,” Steve groans, “I want you in me.”

“I think we can arrange something.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks with hope. “Just quick because I’m going to cum just from listing to you.”

“So impatient, so demanding,” Danny huffs but Steve can hear he is only pretending to be fed up when he adds strongly, “Roll over.”

And he does, because really, who can argue with a request like that? He rolls onto his stomach and feels the fabric of the sheet on his cock. It’s hard and raw against his sensitive skin, but it’s just what he needs. He rolls his hips, rubbing off against the linen, finally feeling the right sensation slowly spreading inside his body. And he can’t help it, he moans at that. His lips close to the phone when he breathes out heavily as he rolls his hips faster, looking for more contact, for more friction.

“Yeah, like that?” Danny asks from the speaker. “You know what to do, right? You did it when you’ were in the army.”

“Navy,” Steve groans and he wants to sound annoyed, but it comes out more desperate.

“Whatever,” Danny laughs quietly, “The point is that you’re now nicely spread for me. All open and waiting, right? And I’d love to be there. I’d love to have my fingers inside you right now, working you open slow and deep. One finger after another… Do you think you can do that for me? Do you think that you can finger yourself for me, Steven?”

“God, Danny, yes,” Steve says, biting his lips as he rolls his hips harder into the bed. “Just… Wait.”

He pushes up, his leaking cock brushes against the sheets and he reaches for the nightstand and dives his hand blindingly inside the drawer. There is this hotel selection oil he didn’t think he would ever use. How happy he is right now that he didn't throw it away.

“I have a little something,” he says to Danny.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Orange massage oil,” Steve reads with a smile, spreading it on his fingers. “Smells nice.”

“It’ll feel even better inside you,” Danny proposes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just imagine it’s me, baby.”

Steve closes his eyes and he really tries to feel Danny here with him. When he reaches his hands behind him and feels his tightness he thinks that those are Danny’s fingers going inside him. Slowly, two slick knuckles move inch after inch, filling him up deliciously.

“How many?” Danny asks, and his voice is so fucking heavy. 

He must be stroking himself pretty hard now. Steve hears the sound of his moving hand hitting his thighs and rustling on the sheets. 

“Two,” he manages to say with his next deep inhale as he start to slowly move his hand in the same rhythm his hips are rolling on the fabric and Danny is jerking himself off.

“Greedy bastard,” Danny murmurs fondly, making Steve moan at that. “Give me one more.”

Steve rushes to do it. He waited for it. He pushes one more finger inside him with a long groan of pleasure when finally there’s the right pressure inside. It’s still not Danny. No, nothing can compare with Danny, but when this sensation merges with Danny’s voice, it’s almost perfect for now.

“Just imagine it’s me. It’s me inside you,” Danny says calmly but his breath is equally heavy. “I’m hitting that spot of yours hard. I’m inside your perfect ass, my hands are on your cock, touching you just right, just like you love. You know, strong and long strokes.”

“Fuck,” Steve cries, as he moves up.

He sits up now. One of his hands is still inside him, while the other gropes his whole length, moving with the same rhythm. There is a sheen of sweat covering his body in the dimmed light, his tattoos shines in the semi dark room when he moves his hips in circles, trying to find the right position. And then he does. His fingertips brush against his prostate. His hand clinches on his cock and he’s close. So close.

“Danny,” he cries even louder, not caring that the walls are thin and someone will hear him because this makes the whole illusion of Danny being here even more real.

“Yeah, Steve,” Danny’s harsh voice resounds in the room. “Cum for me, baby.”

And Steve does. He cums hard and loud. His throat feels raw when he groans and marks his pillows with cum, but really he’s far from regretting it when the feeling spreads in his body. His weak legs give up and the only thing he wants is to lay down so he shoves the pillows on the floor, and collapses on the sheets. 

“You should see it,” he says, hearing that Danny is still working himself. 

“What should I see?” He asks roughly.

“Me, on the filthy bed, so completely done,” Steve whispers, “But still wanting for you to cum.”

“I bet you do.”

“I would suck you now,” he murmurs. “I would feel your hard cock on my tongue, moving fast inside my mouth. Fucking into my mouth like you always do, hard and to the end. Would you like that?”

“I’d fucking love that,” Danny moans into the speaker and there it is, the hitch of his voice when Steve hears Danny cum hard.

For a moment there is only breathing, hard and fast, but then suddenly comes a low laugh and Steve laughs too, quiet and suppressed by the linen.

“It could be addicting,” he says, lying close to the phone.

“You’re addicting,” Danny answers lazily and Steve can hear him smiling. “But I prefer you to be home.”

“One more week,” Steve promises, feeling as he slowly drifts off. “One week.”

“ I ’ m  holding you to that,” Danny whispers. “Until then, good night, Steve…”

“Good morning, Danny,” Steve smiles lazily with his cheek pressed to the sheet when suddenly he remembers the real purpose for the call. “Oh, and Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Valentine’s,” Steve murmurs very quietly.

“Goof,” Danny comments and then he hangs up.

Steve’s smile widens when he hauls the duvet up to cover himself up to his head as he completely drifts off to sleep, repeating “only one more week” in his mind over and over again.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Waking up next to you is all I want to do.

Just stay like that with me.

And I wouldn't need more to live."

 


End file.
